


Devil May Dance

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, she was going to give him a special performance.</p><p>DantexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot say how sorry I am for the long wait. Life has just kept me busy and I hit a bit of a rut where I didn't want to write at all. Luckily, re-watching the Devil May Cry anime got my gears running, which led me to writing this little piece. After all the praise I had been receiving for my smutty Devil May Cry stories, I figured I would write this one as a dedication to all you readers out there. This one includes my OC Allison Reynolds since she's been dormant for quite a while. This story ended up being seven pages long, which is probably the longest I've ever written for a one shot. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Title credit goes to the series combined with some creativity from my boyfriend, Revenes.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her teal blue eyes studying every aspect of her appearance and what she was currently wearing. Her chosen attire for the evening consisted of a red lace bra, matching panties with a garter belt, red fishnet stockings and a pair of red Mary Jane platform pumps. Her long, wavy dark brown locks were loose, flowing down her mid back like a waterfall of melted chocolate, and a hint of lip gloss adorned the playful smirk that formed on her lips.

She reached for the perfume that was sitting on the counter, and sprayed the fragrance onto her wrists and neck, massaging the liquid thoroughly into her pores. The scent of starfruit and white orchid flooded the air, filling her nostrils with what she considered to be one of the sweetest scents she ever smelled.

Letting out the deep breath she had been holding in, Allison left the bathroom, making her way into the main office of the Devil May Cry agency. A pole with a stage was set up near the living area, the stages' glowing effect shining a neon pink color. A rectangular portable speaker sat on the coffee table, her iPod plugged in and prepared to play, followed by a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipped cream and a large bottle of Jack Daniels on the desk. The smirk on her lips widened; everything was set up perfectly for the plan she had in mind for her lover, the owner of Devil May Cry.

It had taken her a while to decide what to get him for Valentine's Day, for she didn't really know what to get him. A couple of her coworkers at Sirens' Tavern suggested she wear something sexy for him, which led to her deciding on a stripping act just for him. It didn't take her long to find the supplies she needed for the act, but it did take her some time to decide on an outfit, as there were so many options she had to choose from. At first, she was going to go with a chemise, but after taking notice of lingerie set on sale, she ended up making the final decision on lingerie and stockings, leading to what she was currently wearing.

Now that everything was set up the way she wanted it, all she had to do was wait. She turned the lights off so that the stage could let loose its glow, turned on the speaker and started a song on her iPod. The song _S &M_ by Rihanna began to play, and she nodded in approval. She then made her way on the stage and began to dance around the pole.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Dante. Hope you enjoy the show when you finally get here,_ she thought.

_______________________________

It had been a long night.

It was impeccable timing that demons had to show up on Valentine's Day of all days, especially considering he wanted to spend it with his lover, Allison. Unfortunately, demons had no sense of consideration whatsoever, and he had to take out a whole hoard of them that were luring lovesick people to their deaths. Goes to show that even demons have a twisted way of celebrating Cupid's holiday. Luckily, he got a damn good paycheck for it, and he used a portion of it to get a special trinket for his beloved soulmate on this special day before Lady could get her hands on it as payment for the debt he still owes her.

Now tired and wanting to return to his shop, Dante walked down the empty road. After pulling off three jobs within the week, he was ready for a vacation, and he was going to start it by being with his woman.

He paused when he noticed a neon pink glow and heard the sound of remix music coming from the inside, and wondered if Allison was throwing a party of some sort that he didn't know about. Ready to crash the party and have some fun of his own, Dante pushed the door open and his throat went dry at what he saw when he walked inside.

Allison was dancing around a pole that was set up with a stage, pulling off moves like a professional dancer. Her red lace lingerie clung to her like a second skin, making her look exotic and sexy. Her hair spun around with every shake of her head and every spin around the pole, and the way she moved added to his desire to pin her to that pole and take her.

When her teal blue eyes locked with his ice blue orbs, she flashed a seductive smirk at him while performing an erotic dip down to the floor holding the pole with one hand and running her free hand up her leg to her thigh. His pants tightened around the hard on that was now forming, his length threatening to burst out of the fabric if he didn't free himself soon.

He kept his eyes on her as he neared the stage, and she spoke when he got to the edge.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dante. I do apologize for the mess. I decided on this since I couldn't think of anything else to get you."

A low, lustful growl of approval escaped the lips of the hybrid devil hunter. "One of my many fantasies brought into reality. I couldn't ask for a better present."

He took notice of the strawberries, whipped cream and Jack Daniels on his desk as he removed his sword, Rebellion from his back, leaning it against his desk, followed by his gloves and then his trench coat, tossing them aside. The coat hit the floor with a loud thunk, a vague reminder of his guns Ebony and Ivory.

The smirk on her lips widened. "The strawberries and whipped cream are for later. Go ahead and take a swig of the Jack. I'm sure you're dying to have some alcohol in your system."

He chuckled. "You read my mind."

He grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap open, downing a shot straight from the bottle and taking in its sweet flavor. After fighting as many demons as he did today, he definitely needed some alcohol in his system. However, he couldn't afford to get drunk. With the show she was pulling off, he wanted to be as clear-headed as possible when he took her in every way imaginable.

When she performed another dip, rubbing her back against the pole, the last thread of his control snapped.

Tightening his grip on the bottle, Dante grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, pulling her off the stage in the process. A moan escaped Allison's lips when her soft body slammed into his hard, muscular physique, and she found herself mere inches away from his lips. She watched as he took another swig, and then she took the bottle from him to down a couple shots herself.

"I think that's enough alcohol for now." She set the bottle down on the stage. "I need you sober for the second half of your present."

He glanced over at the strawberries and whipped cream. "Am I getting a strawberry sundae?"

She nodded. "A special one at that. If you want it, get your ass on the couch."

He sealed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "Yes, ma'am."

With those words, he let her go and made his way over to the couch, kicking off his boots before laying down and putting his feet up like he usually does. Once he was in place, Allison grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream, setting the bowl down on the edge of the coffee table. She then popped the lid of the whipped cream open and sprayed it into the bowl, moving her hand in a circular motion until the strawberries were covered. She then set the can down on the table and grabbed a covered strawberry, placing it into her mouth.

She then positioned herself on top of him, straddling him on the couch. She then leaned towards him, bringing the strawberry she held in her mouth to his lips. Dante opened his mouth and took a bite out of the half that stuck out, relishing in its sweet flavor. She grabbed another strawberry from the bowl and sucked it clean of the whipped cream before feeding it to him. The taste of her mouth mixed with the fruit was divine. It was as if he had just sampled a taste of the forbidden fruit.

Now that he had a chance to have one of his favorite foods, Allison proceeded to strip him out of his clothes. She started with his vest, loosening the buckles and then grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and tossing it aside. She paused to admire his body, her eyes tracing every muscular detail as her hands moved to his waistline, reaching for the buckle of his belt. With skill, she loosened it, flipped the button on his pants open and pulled down the zipper. She then got off of him and pulled his pants down, freeing him from confinement. He hissed in relief, but then moaned softly when she resumed her position on top of him, his hardened length feeling her warmth through the fabric of her panties.

"Do you want your strawberry sundae now, Dante?" she asked playfully with a smirk.

He growled in response. She was teasing him and she was getting a kick out of it. If he didn't get his release soon, he was going to punish her.

"I've been waiting for my strawberry sundae, Allie. Don't keep me waiting much longer or I may just have to punish you."

She brushed herself against his length, adding to the ecstasy. "Your punishments won't stop me from teasing you, but since you've been a good boy for me, here's your strawberry sundae."

She grabbed another strawberry from the bowl, and reached for the back of her bra, unhooking it from its clasp. Once it was loose, she stripped her bra off, revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Locking her eyes with his and flashing a seductive smile, Allison begin to rub the strawberry on her skin, covering herself with the whipped cream. She started on her neck and made a trail down her chest, covering her nipples and proceeded down to her waistline before sticking the strawberry into her mouth and devouring it. What she just did was the most erotic thing Dante had ever seen her do, and he gripped the armrest of the couch in an attempt to keep himself from jumping her and pinning her down.

Not wanting to prolong the encounter any longer, Allison leaned forward, sealing her lips against his in a wave of lust and passion. One of his hands found the back of her head, holding her still while the other found her backside, giving it a slight squeeze and emitting a squeal from her that he swallowed. Her hands proceeded to caress his body, and he moaned into her mouth when her hands moved down to squeeze his hardened length.

Unable to take the teasing any longer and desperate to be inside her, Dante cupped her ass with both hands and rolled her over so that she was pinned down beneath him. He pinned her wrists over her head with one hand while the other pulled her panties down, ridding him of the barrier keeping him from the place where he wanted to be.

A roll of his hips let her imagination run wild when the tip of him brushed her entrance. She tightly gripped the fabric of the couch as he buried his face into her neck, his tongue following the trail of whipped cream that covered her body. She moaned loudly when he took her nipples into his mouth and sucked the whipped cream clean from them, her nails digging deep into the couch as the euphoria rushed throughout her veins. His tongue continued working its way down her stomach to her waistline, and when he was at eye level with the junction between her thighs, he buried his face into her, his tongue lavishing her sensitive skin. Her moans got louder as he worked his magic, and she cried out his name when she convulsed, her juices spilling onto his tongue.

Once he cleaned up the mess she made, Dante eased his way back up until his length was at her entrance, ready to breach her core. Arching her back until her hard nipples came into contact with his chest, Allison wrapped her legs around his waist to let him know that she was ready. Letting go of her wrists and placing his hands into the couch on either side of her to keep himself steady, Dante moved, burying himself inside her in one, rough thrust.

She cried out, her hands finding his back and her nails digging into his skin as he pushed the powerful perfection that was his body in and out of her. Her cries got louder and louder as she met him stroke for stroke, her core tightening around his length and sending waves of ecstasy throughout both their bodies. With a groan, Dante gave one last powerful surge, spilling his seed into the deepest pit of her core and then collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck.

He stayed that way until her body relaxed around him, and once his length softened, he pulled himself out of her and got off of her. He then went to the cupboard located in the back corner and pulled out a blanket, spreading the fabric out and throwing it over the couch and her before crawling in beside her.

She turned her head to the side. "How did you like your present?"

He chuckled as he rolled on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It was the best Valentine's Day present I ever received, and that was definitely the best strawberry sundae I ever had."

She smiled. "Good. Happy Valentine's Day, Dante."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Allie. I got you a little something, but considering how tired you look right now, I'll give it to you in the morning."

A nod and an "okay" was her response before she fell asleep.

_______________________________

The brightness of the sunlight roused her from her slumber, the indicator of a new day. However, after her little Valentine's romp with Dante, she wanted to sleep in for a little longer. She was about to drift back into dreamland when something sparkly caught her eye. Looking down, Allison saw a silver bracelet wrapped around her left wrist with a little heart charm hanging. _Dante + Allie_ was engraved on one side, and the words _I Love You_ were engraved on the other side.

She covered her mouth in surprise, and wondered how in the hell he managed to get something so special.

"I guess you like my present."

She looked to see him standing over her.

"Dante, how did you-"

"Manage to afford something like that?" he said, cutting her off and finishing her question, to which she responded with a nod. "I had the order made out and planned in advance. I just couldn't pick it up until I got the money. Luckily, the job I had yesterday paid more than enough for me to cover it before Lady could get her hands on it as payment for what I still owe her."

She giggled. "I don't want to know how deep in debt you are, but I do appreciate this. Thank you."

He got down on his knees and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Allie."

She smiled as a tear escaped her eye. "I love you too, Dante."

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Valentine's Day one-shot coming up that I'm writing for my boyfriend, and it's a Phoenix Wright one, meaning Edgeworth is going to get some love. I have it outlined. Just need to write it out and put it together. Keep an eye out for it, and check back!


End file.
